


The First Proposal

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Series: An Indecent Proposal [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Face Slapping, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: Wolfram has never been so insulted in hislife.





	The First Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Episode 2/Volume 1.

Wolfram couldn't believe it.

His entire head had been whipped to the side by the force of the blow, and his left cheek stung ferociously.  For a moment, all he could do was stand there in shock, his eyes wide.  Then he snapped himself upright, teeth gnashing and outrage making his entire body burn, and he whirled on his assailant.

_He slapped me._

The human boy with black hair and black eyes stood opposite him, his hands fisted at his sides, his jaw set, looking just as furious as Wolfram felt.  He didn't flinch, even when Wolfram snarled wordlessly at him, and there was not one speck of shame on his face.  Unbelievable.

_He **slapped** me!_

In all his daydreams of how he might get engaged–-and there had been a great many daydreams–-Wolfram had never imagined this.  There were all sorts of possibilities he _had_ imagined (perhaps he'd discuss art with a lovely gentleman who would say goodbye and begin to take his leave, only to come back to slap his cheek; or perhaps he'd take a beautiful young noblelady on a picnic and slap her cheek before feeding her dessert; or perhaps he'd dive into a river to rescue a drowning woman, who in her panic would flail so wildly that she slapped his cheek purely by accident, and yet it would turn out well anyway; or perhaps–-well, suffice it to say that Wolfram had a healthy imagination), but despite the great variety in his great many daydreams, there was always one constant, and that was that the proposal was a cause for celebration, a symbol of love.

But instead reality gave him _this_.  How _dare_ this human child mock Wolfram like this?  How _dare_ he use a marriage proposal as an insult?  Of all the proposals Wolfram could have experienced, it had to come like _this_ , and from this... this... this _wimp_!

No.  Wolfram would not stand for this.  He _refused_ to accept this marriage proposal, and he certainly refused to accept this boy as king!

_You will rue the day you ever proposed to me_ , Wolfram swore silently, and with a sweep of his arm, he sent his silverware crashing to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by the prompt: 100 words of face slapping)


End file.
